


sex in a castle

by adawong92712



Category: Resident Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawong92712/pseuds/adawong92712





	sex in a castle

艾达那身棘手的衣服实在是有够让人冒火，最令里昂烦躁的是，他不能不管不顾地扯掉那些烦人的丝带。

因为他的女主角还有戏要拍。

欲望如同燃油烈火，炙热灼烧着里昂仅剩不多解开艾达衣服的耐心。

“为什么你的衣服都那么麻烦？”艾达衣服上复杂交错的丝带令里昂得从亲吻中分出心神，手忙脚乱的模样让艾达忍不住笑出声。

很像他们第一次滚上床单的样子。

“耐心点。”

艾达故意让嘴唇在里昂的耳廓上摸索，好让他瞬间「紧绷」：

“We still have time, your majesty.”（我们还有时间，陛下。）

“But i don’t want to wait, my queen.”（但我不想等了，我的王后。）

身为演员，要扮演的角色很多，但里昂尤为很喜欢这次的「国王角色」，他甚至直接略过已被脱到一半的戏服，将艾达放倒在床上后立即伸手掀开裙摆。

他想，高贵的国王和王后不需要在床上也遵守那些繁文缛节。

欲望已如燎原之火。

好莱坞的名利场瞬息万变，不过多少还能容得下一场性爱的时间。

前有威斯克和妻子满城风雨的离婚案，后有克里斯和吉尔的突然解约。处在风暴圈中的里昂和艾达，依然悄悄躲在风眼中心，享受仅剩的片刻安宁。

这是唯一的安慰，让他们还有勇气推开门，面对外面的纷繁复杂的是非。

柔软的双人床上男女，早就将身体贴合成一副令人脸红的画面。虽然女人纤瘦的身材，在男人精壮的身下更略显单薄，若不是她勾着男人脖子的手臂上隐约有常日训练留下的肌肉线条，连里昂自己都担心她会经受不住。

她修长的双腿肌肉紧实，线条优美，贴着男人的腰腹像藤蔓般缠住了他的身体。

距离下场戏开始还有不到40分钟，这远远不够他们以往挥汗如雨的时间。越是分秒必争的紧张，双方的身体就越是敏感得让整个战况激烈又焦灼。

里昂大刀阔斧的在艾达身体里进进出出，时弱时强的撞击让交合肌肤都开始发红。艾达反手用力抓紧耳边的床单，才能让自己的身体不会在一浪接一浪的快感中失去控制，被里昂的动作推到床边。

如同一支只有里昂和艾达的共舞，他们都随着彼此的节奏在律动。

在杂志封面精致妆容下总散发着冷艳光芒的艾达，在镁光灯下时刻能完美地保持似乎与好莱坞不太相符的冷冽。但在里昂面前，她永远无法真的如表现出来那样不近人情。

她闭眼躺在床上任由里昂肆意索取，如果身体会说话，里昂的吻所及肌肤之处都会让艾达的毛孔放声尖叫。

这种时候全神贯注的身体交流，总是很难让人再分心去用语言沟通。他们的身体逐渐被摇晃出了一段距离，里昂拖过艾达的大腿略微用力就将她拉近自己，他缱绻又充满侵略性的亲吻，像是宣布领地和占有一般落在她的腿侧。

酥麻的感觉让艾达难以自持，本就急促的呼吸更加凌乱，像是在一艘海面上的孤独帆船，她同里昂都在上面随着起伏的波浪颠簸朝着未知的方向而无法落地。

连同她被无数赞美淹没的漂亮的天鹅颈也因为短暂缺氧，泛出好看的淡粉色。尽管身体已接近极限，艾达几乎把全身的力气和知觉都放在感受里昂这件事上。每次抽插都伴随着艾达的紧缩，她严丝合缝地包裹着里昂，不留一丝缝隙。

气血上涌的里昂差点就没有忍住释放的冲动。

那里潮湿、温暖，像是加利福尼亚的阳光海岸，这和艾达平日荧幕上和工作中的风格完全不一样，也只有里昂会看到这样的她。

很难想象里昂和艾达第一次上床时还是生涩害羞的新人，从各种意义上来说，他很擅长学习，如今他已驾轻就熟地能够记住艾达高潮时的瞬间，尽管她很擅长控制自己的生理反应，哪怕连呻吟从不会放肆出声，但她还是无法掩藏深处紧紧绞住里昂，和身体难以抑制的颤栗与趟出来的爱液。

这是她快要到终点的信号。

里昂俯下身，将艾达紧紧箍在身下，一手托起她的腰和自己贴得更紧，也为不让她在这个时候难以控制的逃脱自己，并准确抓住艾达胡乱摸上自己腹肌的手压在床上。

他以一种略微强势和霸道的方式将她钳制在自己身上，这种充满征服欲的「游戏方式」让里昂感觉很棒，艾达却得提醒他别「玩得过分」。

“大明星…我不想扫兴。”艾达有点后悔自己主动挑起开头，整理呼吸努力说出一句完整的话：“但得提醒你，接下来还有拍摄。”

“我没忘。”里昂嗓音低沉暗哑，说的每句话在艾达耳边都带着燥热的气息，“但你得抓紧我。”

紧密行程中的偷欢让时间流逝得比以往在一起的时间还要快，这让还没来得及释放的里昂很是恼火，考虑到接下来的拍摄，他不得不加快抽插速度。

似乎所有的触觉和感知都开始分崩离析，里昂只感觉全身的血液一部分涌向了下身的那一点，另一部分直冲头顶。这感觉犹如平静海面上风暴骤起，毫无预兆地被海浪涌至半空，又毫无防备失衡掉进水中。

混合着艾达婉转撩人的喘息，里昂抵达终点时用尽全力抱住艾达，在她耳边压着喉咙里极其享受的呻吟释放了自己。

男人和女人都精疲力尽，直到高潮过后还难以平复呼吸，里昂几乎觉得最后几秒自己快要死在艾达身上。

不过这一秒，他心甘情愿。


End file.
